bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 187
London Buses route 187 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Central Middlesex Hospital and Finchley Road, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 187 commenced operating on 20 November 1940 between South Harrow Station and Hammersmith via Hanger Lane, Alperton, Ealing Common, Acton and Turnham Green. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Alperton (ON) garage using AEC Regents. On 14 January 1942, it was diverted at Hangar Lane to Hampstead Heath via Alperton, Harlesden, Kensal Rise, Maida Vale and Swiss Cottage. At the same time, part of the allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) garage and AEC Regent STs were introduced. On 25 March 1942, part of the allocation was transferred to Chalk Farm (CF) garage. On 28 October 1942, the Chalk Farm (CF) allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) garage. In 1948, the AEC Regents were replaced by Park Royal Arabs. On 13 April 1949, the Cricklewood (W) allocation was transferred to Willesden (AC) garage and AEC Regents were reintroduced. On 3 September 1949, the Willesden (AC) allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage. At the same time, the Park Royal Arabs, AEC Regents and AEC Regent STs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTWs. On 2 May 1951, part of the allocation was transferred to Middle Row (X) garage and the Leyland Titan RTWs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTWs, AEC Regent III RTs and AEC Regents. In 1952, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. In 1956, the Leyland Titan RTLs were reintroduced. In 1962, AEC Routemasters were introduced. In 1965, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster and AEC Regent III RT operation. On 13 June 1970, part of the allocation was transferred to Stonebridge (SE) garage. In 1978, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster allocation. On 15 August 1981, Stonebridge (SE) was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Westbourne Park (X) garage. On 4 September 1982, the route was curtailed between West Kilburn and Hampstead Heath. It was converted to one man operation on the same date with the AEC Routemasters replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 1 December 1990, the route was converted to midibus operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts and transferred to North Wembley garage (NW). On 4 September 1999, the route was passed to London Traveller with brand new East Lancs Spyte bodied Volvo B6LEs introduced. On the same date it was withdrawn between South Harrow and Central Middlesex Hospital, being replaced by route 487, while its southern terminus changed to Queen's Park Station. On 29 October 2000, it was extended from Queens Park to Finchley Road O2 Centre. The route was included in the 1 November 2002 sale of the business to Thorpes. On 6 March 2004, route 187 was passed to First London operating from their Willesden Junction (WJ) garage with Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 7 March 2009, the route was retained by First London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 22 June 2013, route 187 was included in the sale of First London's Willesden Junction (WJ) garage to Metroline. On 5 March 2016, the route was retained by Metroline. Current route *Central Middlesex Hospital Bus Station *Park Royal Asda *Harlesden Station *Harlesden Jubilee Clock *Kensal Rise Station *Queen's Park Station *Maida Hill *Warwick Avenue Station *St John's Wood Station *Swiss Cottage Station *Finchley Road Station *Finchley Road O2 Centre External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 187, London Buses routes